Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: La escena del final de Felices 32, Draco Malfoy. Para ponerle cereza al pastel, un último regalo de su esposa no está nada mal, hay que aprovechar hasta el último segundo de ese 5 de Junio, de su cumpleaños.


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Como se los prometí y porque ya no pude aguantar más, aquí está la escena perdida al final del cumpleaños numero treintados de Draco.**

**Advierto que describe el acto sexual, aunque creo haberlo escribido de forma decente, pero ustedes dirán.**

**Espero que os guste y no me juzguen mucho, sabéis que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir un Lemon entre ellos y aquí está :3**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy por sus treinta dos años había terminado hace ya varias horas atrás. Entre risas, charlas y recuerdos había pasado un buen rato en compañía de su familia y amigos. Incluso había jugado Quidditch con su hijo, sobrino y el tarado de Blaise que no había perdido oportunidad de retarlo. Sin duda alguna había sido un maravilloso día y ya estaba por llegar a su fín.

El rubio Malfoy entró a su habitación en compañía de su mujer y cerraron con llave, no querían ninguna clase de interrupciones. Ella encendió con la varita la araña de cristal que pendía del techo y él tiró en la cama, exhausto.

—¿Mi guapo buscador quiere un masaje? —sugirió Astoria, acercándose a él, mientras se deshacía de su ropa por el camino, dejando las finas prendas en el piso y quedándose solo con la ropa interior de encaje.

—Hmm... hace años que no me hacías un ofrecimiento así —bromeó el rubio, incorporándose a la cama, apoyado en los codos y mirando a su mujer con lujuria, terminando de desvestirle con la mirada. Aún quedaban cuatro horas para que el 5 de Junio se acabara y Draco no pensaba desaprovechar ni un poco las horas que le quedaban de su cumpleaños.

—Mentiroso, sabes que te he dado masajes muy seguido —argumentó ella, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, justo sobre su cadera.

—Claro, le ofreces masajes a tu esposo, pero no al extraordinario buscador —alardeó con una sonrisa de medio lado, tomando a su mujer de la cadera para pegarla un poco más a él.— Diría que no me gano un buen masaje de esos desde que repetimos año en Hogwarts, o sea hace más de diez años —añadió, juguetón.

—Bueno, hace más de diez años que no te lucías tanto en la escoba —ronroneó ella.— Y no, no vale cuando volabas con Zabini y los otros los fines de semana, porque ahí jugabas como guardián —añadió ante el gracioso puchero que había puesto el rubio.

—¿Entonces me darás un masaje o mi regalo? —cuestionó el hombre, ignorando ese último comentario, pues recordaba muy bien como le metían goles en esos fines de semana y por perder terminaba pagando los boletos para los partidos de Quidditch.

—¿Tu regalo? ¿Que acaso no te gustó la capa de piel de dragón que te regalé? —contestó con un fingido aire de estar ofendida.

—Oh, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, bonita—insistió él, girándose hábilmente en la cama para quedar sobre ella y presionar ligeramente su hombría ya despierta contra la intimidad de la mujer.— Desde la mañana que estoy esperando... —susurró con voz ronca y Astoria sonrió de manera picara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe —murmuró ella, acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

—Tenía también mucho que no me llamabas así —comentó él, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda de la castaña.

—Es que con el paso del tiempo te has vuelto mi rey —respondió Astoria.— Pero siendo tu cumpleaños, digamos que los años no cuenta hoy —finalizó, besando a Draco con lentitud. Él se dejó llevar sin poner objeción, podría ser su príncipe, su rey, su buscador, lo que quisiera, lo único que le importaba era ser de ella.

Las palabras se perdieron en sus bocas que se devoraban con hambre. ¡Oh, sí! Ese beso sabía mejor que cualquier pastel de cumpleaños y Draco aún tenía hambre, estaba dispuesto a comérsela a ella. El rubio siguió besando con lentitud a su mujer, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la delicada figura de Astoria, acariciando toda la piel expuesta a su disposición. Tersa y tibia piel que lo enloquecía al tacto.

Él dejó la boca de su mujer y comenzó a bajar su boca, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo la cremosa piel de Astoria. Pasó por su cuello, siguió por el pecho y se detuvo cuando el sujetador se interpuso en su paso. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia mientras se lo quitaba, recordando la primera vez que lo había hecho y lo frustrado que se sentía al no poder abrir ese maldito broche, le habían dado de sacar su varita y pronunciar un «alohomora», por suerte Astoria había sido misericordiosa y además de enseñarle a quitarle el sujetador, había comenzado usar esos que se desabrochaban por el frente.

No, no es que fuera un ingenuo la primera vez que estuvo con ella, pero generalmente las féminas se desnudaban para él y le lanzaban encima, mientras que con Astoria todo era diferente y con ella le había tocado tomar la iniciativa. Y esos malditos sujetadores deberían de venir con instrucciones, por eso se había prometido enseñarle a su hijo, cuando tuviera edad, como hacerse cargo de ellos. No dejaría que Scorpius pasara la misma vergüenza que él.

Dejó los pechos suaves y redondos de su mujer al aire, y como si fuera un bebe con hambre se abalanzó sobre ellos, atrapando entre sus labios uno de los pequeños y duros pezones rozados. Succionó un poco, apretando con sus labios y robando un jadeo de los labios de su mujer, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia la parte más sensible de ella. Los largos dedos de pianista que poseía Draco, presionaron la intimidad cálida y húmeda por sobre las pequeña bragas blancas. Comenzó a frotar el sexo femenino al mismo ritmo que lengueteaba sus pezones.

—Draco... —gimió la castaña, arqueando su espalda sobre la cama y acariciando la cabellera rubia que seguía perdida entre sus pechos.

—Dime, bonita —alcanzó a decir el aludido, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo con la boca y para ese entonces su finos dedos ya se habían escabullido por debajo de la tela y acariciaban con entusiasmo la intimidad de ella, arrancándole más gemidos. Cada jadeo, suspiro y pequeño grito de placer lo excitaba aún más, sentía como si miembro viril se endurecía de la misma forma que ella se humedecía.

—Deja —pidió, empujando un poco al hombre rubio, para alejarlo lo suficiente como para ella también ser participe y no tan pasiva. Aunque sabía que a Draco le encantaba dominar a la hora de hacer el amor, siempre. Sin embargo, aún cuando quería darle gusto por ser su cumpleaños, decidió también darle algo de placer.

La mujer, comenzó a desvestir a duras penas al rubio, pues los dedos de este seguían torturando placenteramente su intimidad. Le sacó la camisa y comenzó a repartir besos por su firme pecho, por su cuello, por donde pudiera. Incluso se acercó a jadear en su oreja, mientras sus manos se deshacían del pantalón de él, acariciando finalmente la dureza que se encontraba entre las piernas de Draco. Por fin un gemido salió de los labios del hombre.

—No me tortures... —suspiró el rubio, sintiendo la rítmica caricia sobre su duro bulto, deslizando sus dedos dentro de la humedad de ella a forma de protesta.

Ella gimió al sentir la invasión de esos dedos dentro de su cavidad y para no prolongar más las cosas, bajó el bóxer del hombre, dejando expuesta la hombría erecta que se balanceaba de forma tentadora frente a ella. Draco hizo lo propio con las bragas de Astoria y aprovechando la distracción del rubio, la mujer se apoderó del sexo masculino con su boca.

Él se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la cama, despeinando aún más la melena caoba que en esos momentos se encontraba entre sus piernas, atendiendo su pene. La boquita dulce de Astoria se encargaba de lamer, besar y chupar el miembro duro de su marido, robándole varios gemidos y bramidos de placer. Pasó varios minutos atendiendo con esmero la hombría de Draco, deteniéndose justamente antes de que él culminara su placer.

Él gruñó y protestó ante eso, mientras ella sonrió cómplice y levantándose para sentarse sobre él, haciendo que sus cálidos sexos se rozaran en un placentero contacto que hizo hervir la sangre de ambos.

—Te amo —susurró Astoria, antes de besar nuevamente a su marido y deslizar el miembro del hombre dentro de ella. Suave, sintiendo como la habría con su dureza. Húmedo, experimento la calidad que lo aprisionaba. Cálido y placentero, como siempre que hacían el amor.

Él la tomó de su cadera y comenzó a moverla de forma rítmica de arriba a abajo. Ella ayudaba con el movimiento, pero estaba más concentrada el besar a su marido que la llenaba de placer. La habitación se lleno de jadeos ahogados por los besos, de pequeños gritos placenteros cuando Draco aumentaba las embestidas, llegando hasta lo más profundo del interior de Astoria. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de una fina capa de sudor, el calor que sentían en sus cuerpos parecía aumentar con cada penetración. El ritmo que habían tomado era desenfrenado, literalmente Astoria saltaba sobre él, metiendo y sacando a gran velocidad el sexo de su marido, mientras el se deleitaba viendo como los firmes pechos de ella rebotaban morbosamente con cada movimiento.

Continuaron así por lago rato, apenas variando la posición y es que era cansado estar danzando a ese ritmo. Al cabo de varios minutos, Astoria se encontraba recostada sobre las suaves almohadas de la cama, con Draco moviéndose sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre su delicado cuerpo, gruñendo de placer en su oído y llevándola al inminente orgasmo.

Un prolongado gemido salió de los labios de la castaña, quien se abrazó con fuerza a él, pegándolo más a su cuerpo para que la sensación no la abandonara. Él pudo sentir sus contracciones internas, como su pequeña feminidad estrujaba su miembro y todo se volvía más cálido y húmedo. Draco permaneció quieto, dejando que su esposa disfrutara de su placer, besando su cuello mientras la miel de su amada se derramaba sobre su sexo y las blancas sabanas. Hasta que sintió como Astoria se relajaba debajo de él, como suspiraba y se estremecía con los espasmos finales, solo entonces la tomó firme de la cadera y comenzó a embestir nuevamente.

Se movió con más velocidad que antes, satisfecho por haber hecho gozar a su esposa, se complació a si mismo dejándose correr dentro de ella. Gruñó su nombre en medio del delicioso orgasmos y movió su cadera con ahínco, vertiendo su espesa y cálida esencia dentro de Astoria, llenándola con su amor. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y dando por terminado su placer, salió de encima de ella, para recostarse a su lado.

—Estuviste increíble —murmuró Draco, sintiendo como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, buscando aún su calor.

—Lo sé —contestó juguetona, después de haber recuperado algo el aliento, sintiendo aún entre sus piernas la calidez de la semilla del rubio. Apretó las piernas y sus mejillas se tintaron como si fuera una boba adolescentes que sentía aquello por primera vez, pero es que no podía negar que se sentía tan bien estar inundada de él.

—Se supone que contestabas algo como 'tú también' —bromeó el hombre, normalizando un poco su respiración y abrazando con un brazo a su esposa.

—Tú sabes que eres el mejor, mi amor —susurró ella, dejándose mimar y quedándose quietesita mientras él los arropaba a ambos con las húmedas sabanas. Ya mañana las cambiarían, en esos momentos estaban exhaustos.

—Gracias —respondió él, mirándola y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Gracias a ti —reiteró ella.— Por no haber sido tan cabeza dura y haberme dejado entrar a tu vida —se apresuró a decir, antes de que él replicara.

—No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti —confesó el rubio, besando la frente de su mujer.

—No vale la pena pensar en eso, lo único que importa es que estamos aquí —declaró Astoria, acurrucándose más.

Él sonrió y de reojo miró el reloj de la pared. Era exactamente media noche, curioso, muy curioso, pero muy conveniente. Podía decir con todas sus letras que había tenido un cumpleaños excelente, desde el inicio hasta el final. Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche para apagar finalmente la araña del techo, quedando completamente a oscuras. Cerró los ojos y abrazó un poco más a Astoria, su amada Astoria.

Se sentía tan feliz de tenerla ahí con él. Ella a quien amaba con todo su ser, ella que había sido la luz de su vida en los momentos más oscuros, esos momentos cuando pensó que ni siquiera llegaría a vivir mucho más. Astoria había sido su luz en esos momentos cuando todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor, cuando él hubiera jurado que no llegaría a cumplir veinte, treinta, ni treinta dos años.

No, en ese tiempo no hubiera pensando que llegaría a cumplir tantos años, mucho menos que llegaría a tener una hermosa y complaciente esposa o a su adorado hijo Scorpius. Cada año era una bendición desde que había cumplido diecinueve, cada año era un paso más lejos de la época oscura que habían vivido. Trece cumpleaños después de saborear la paz que había tenido tras la caída del señor tenebroso, diez años desde que estaba con su mujer, seis años desde que era padre, ya treinta dos años de vida y bueno, aún faltaban varios años por llegar. Esperaba ansioso esos años por venir, esos años cuando Scorpius fuera por primera vez a Hogwarts, cuando le escribiera la primera carta, cuando lo viera volar en su primer partido de Quidditch, cuando tuviera su primera novia, su esposa, los nietos que le iba a dar...

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido en los brazos de su mujer, agradeciendo de nuevo haber tenido la oportunidad de haber cumplido un año más.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Vamos, no pudo estar tan mal ¿o sí? :3**

**¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? Aunque sea dejenme saber si no les gustó y os juro que no intento escribir más perversiones con ellos xP**

**En fin, ojala que les gustara aunque fuera un poco.**

**Saben que c****ualquier cosa es bien recibida y se agradece el simple hecho de que me leyeran ^^ ¡Un**** beso enorme para ustedes!**

**Y nuevamente: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy! x3**


End file.
